1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shock absorber apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular stabilizing shock absorber apparatus wherein the same is arranged to maintain alignment of a vehicle in a neutral orientation relative to a road surface during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shock absorber apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art to effect dampening and control responsive to varying road conditions.
Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,066 to Silberstein wherein a shock absorber utilizes a variable flow within the dampening unit of the shock absorber to effect response to varying road conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,162 to Bacarti sets forth a further example of a variable rate shock absorber utilizing a solenoid valve positioned within a hollow piston to permit rate of flow through the piston dampening unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,460 to Knecht, et al. sets forth a hydraulic shock absorber wherein dampening is operative through an electrical magnetically activated valve body to accommodate and direct flow passage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,882 to Veaux, et al. sets forth a shock absorber formed with two variable volume chambers therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular stabilizing shock absorber apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.